Bruce Thomas Wayne
|gender = Male |age = |DOB = February 19, 1972 |DOD = 2018 (resurrected by Hulk in 2023) |clearance = |IDno = |title = |affiliation = |movie = Man of Steel (mentioned) Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice Suicide Squad Wonder Woman (mentioned) Justice League Shazam! (mentioned) Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (mentioned) The Batman |oneshot = |tv series = |web series = |game = |comic = |actor = Armie Hammer |voice actor = |status = Alive }}Bruce Wayne is the CEO of Wayne Enterprises and the main vigilante operating in Gotham City, New Jersey known as the Batman. After witnessing the murder of his parents at the hands of a mugger as a child, Bruce waged a war on crime in Gotham City for over 20 years before the Battle of Metropolis. Over the years, Bruce encountered numerous foes, most notably Oswald Cobblepot and the Joker. He also mentored Jason Todd to aid him as Robin, though Todd was eventually kidnapped, tortured and killed by the Joker and his doctor-turned-partner, Harley Quinn. Batman later apprehended Deadshot and Harley, as well as chased an up and coming Killer Croc out of Gotham during his attempt to form yet another criminal empire in the city. After the death of Robin, Bruce became an increasingly ruthless guardian of Gotham City, as criminals grew wary of his now brutal reputation. A year and a half following the battle of Metropolis, Bruce had become weary of the intentions of Superman, developing a hatred of the hero further fueled by the Machiavellian manipulations of supergenius Lex Luthor. However, Bruce ultimately allied himself with Superman to save Martha Kent, and the two were later joined by Wonder Woman to defeat the Kryptonian behemoth Doomsday, though the battle cost Superman his life. In the following year, Bruce began investigating rumors of scientists from S.T.A.R. Labs being kidnapped by strange creatures in Gotham, theorizing them as the precursor of an impending threat coming to Earth. Meeting with Diana Prince, Bruce relayed his findings but discovered that his suspicions had already been confirmed, as Steppenwolf had already arrived. Bruce then decided to recruit the candidates he and Diana had been observing, realizing that an attack was imminent. Following the formation of the Justice League, Bruce orchestrated a plan with the help of three Metahumans, Arthur Curry, Barry Allen and Victor Stone, to resurrect Superman by utilizing the power of a Mother Box to jump-start the hero's regeneration process and revive him. With the team now fully established, Batman led a successful offensive against Steppenwolf, forcing the latter's invasion into retreat. Afterward, Batman passed the role of leader of the Justice League to Superman, instead of focusing on the team's future. Relationships Allies *Justice League **Helena Rosa Bertinelli / Huntress **Charlotte Gage-Radcliffe / Misfit **Barbara Eileen Gordon / Batgirl **Doris Zuel / Giganta **Booster Gold International ***Michael Jon "Booster" Carter / Booster Gold ***Michelle Carter / Goldstar ***Theresa Collins / Trixie Collins **Doom Patrol **Teen Titans ***Stephanie Brown / Spoiler - Student ***Dudley Dean / Kid Deadshot - Student ***Timothy Jackson Drake / Red Robin - Student ***Richard John Grayson / Nightwing - Student **Titans East ***Cassandra Cain / Kasumi **Titans West ***Elizabeth Kane / Bat-Girl *Harleen Francis Quinzel / Harley Quinn *Ernest Widdle / Gold Star Enemies *Suicide Squad **Will Evans / Deadshot † *Joseph Chilton / Joe Chill *Floyd Lawton / Deadshot *Jason Todd / Red Hood - Former Student turned Enemy *Black Order **Thanos Rex - Killer *Black Order (Non-Thanos Timeline) **Thanos Rex † **Ebony Maw † External Links * * Category:Americans Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Justice League Members Category:Males Category:Reality-692 Characters Category:Resurrected Characters - Original Timeline Category:Vigilantes Category:Wayne Enterprises Employers Category:Wayne Family